smallvilleguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Kandor
Episode Summary ---- It's a race against time to find Jor-El when Clark realizes that he is on Earth and Zod realizes that he could hold the key to their powers. Chloe is the first to meet him, while Zod enlists Tess. ---- Full Recap The Past: 20 years ago, Krypton On the Kandorian border, Zod and his soldiers prepare to fight back against Black Zero, who is attacking Kandor. A medic applies family insignia tattoos to each soldier and takes a sample of their blood. Jor-El arrives and on his authority tells the medic to stop. Zod orders the medic to obey and orders his soldiers out. He warns Jor-El that the Ruling Council will view his actions as treason but Jor-El refuses to let them abuse is life's work. As they watch, Kandor is enveloped in a huge explosion and Jor-El warns his friend Zod that there's nothing they can do. The Present Zod tells his soldiers that they may never remember the destruction of Kandor since it was destroyed after their DNA was taken for cloning process, but he'll never forget. He then blames Jor-El for stealing their powers while they were in the Orb, and flaunting them by doing heroic deeds and burning the El insignia into the landscape. He tells his people that they will find Jor-El, wrest the secret of his powers from him, and become gods on Earth. Clark goes to the Watchtower and tells Chloe about how he kissed Lois, and she left town to regroup. Chloe says that it's typical behavior for her cousin and then informs Clark that her mole has learned that Tess is sending people around the globe to find the Kandorians. One team is in the Turkish desert, where they found the El insignia. Clark notes he can't fly yet and Chloe suggests that he get Oliver to provide him with a private jet. Clark starts to object but Oliver arrives and Clark reluctantly gives in. Tess is in her limo driving to a meeting with Zod. As she arrives, she tells her teams to continue their search for the Kandorians. Zod is contemplating another burned-in El insignia and says he's there in response to her marriage. He figures that she should be taken seriously now that he dispatched one of his men. He explains that Jor-El has taken their powers and offers her a place at his side in return for his help. Tess, unimpressed, says that she is already looking for Jor-El and will tell Zod when she has what he needs. As Clark and Oliver go to the insignia in the desert, Oliver jokingly comments about Clark and Lois being together after Lois dumped him. Clark finds the El insignia and discovers an identification tag nearby, and realizes that his father is on Earth. Chloe goes to the Kent farm and finds Jor-El already there. When she asks him about his son, Jor-El doesn't seem to know about Clark and Chloe shows him a photo. She realizes that he's a clone and explains to Jor-El that Krypton has been destroyed and the real Jor-El sent his son to Earth to save him. Chloe tells him that Clark is now searching for Zod and the others and Jor-El warns that it will be no easy task, given how clever his best friend Zod is. The Past Jor-El goes before the Kryptonian Ruling Council and insists that his technology wasn't intended to create a race of clones. He warned the Council that if the clones have their powers on Earth, they will kill the Earthlings and rule the planet. The Council orders Jor-El's execution for treason but Zod intervenes, insisting that Jor-El is the greatest among them and his death on top of all the others they have suffered will accomplish nothing. The Council reverses their decision and tells him to complete the Orb, their means of preserving Kryptonian DNA. They also order Jor-El to include the DNA of himself and Zod so that the planet's two greatest heroes will lead the clones when they are released from the Orb. As the Council leaves, Jor-El admits that he's in Zod's debt, and Zod tells him never to forget that. The Present Jor-El insists that Zod saved him so that he and Kal-El are both together on Earth. However, Chloe explains everything that has happened since with Zod and his role in the destruction of Krypton. Oliver and Clark fly back to Smallville and Clark wonders why the Jor-El construct never told him that his father was on Earth. Oliver sympathizes and says that he'd do anything to have a second chance with his father. As Jor-El examines the souvenirs Clark has kept of his life, Chloe comes up to tell him that Clark is on his way. She assures him that the Kents raised Clark so Jor-el could be proud of him, and Jor-El explains how he was sent to Earth as a rite of passage, befriended Hyram Kent, and realized the Kents would make a suitable family. Chloe asks why he finally came back to Smallville and Jor-El claims he only came there because of his fond memories of the place. They hear someone below and Jor-El uses a sleeper hold to knock Chloe unconscious. He goes downstairs and finds three mercenaries, and defeats two. The third one shocks him unconscious with a taser. They take Jor-El to the manor where Tess talks to the Kryptonian and claims she's a friend. He doesn't believe her and Tess explains that Zod doesn't know where Clark is, and she initially believed that Zod's people could help save the Earth from destruction at the hands of its own inhabitants. Jor-El warns her that the clones are abominations that should never have been created, and if they gain powers they will destroy Earth. Tess believes that they will be saviors if they are the same as Clark, but Jor-El warns that in his religion, all beings are believed to have a darkness within. Tess explains that she needs Jor-El to pretend to be the Blur so that Zod remains unaware that Kal-El is the one with powers. Clark finds Chloe at the barn. When he wakes her up, she warns that Jor-El had unfinished business with Zod and she believes he went to find him. Tess goes to her office at the manor and finds Zod waiting for her so he can get a progress report. He then tries to seduce her but she insists on keeping their partnership purely professional. As he goes, Zod smiles and tells her his seduction has been a distraction while his people abduct Jor-El from her. he turns and goes, unaware that Tess is smiling in triumphant. Clark, Chloe, and Oliver go to the Watchtower and Chloe brings up security of the Kent farm. She explains that she bugged the place after Doomsday attack until Clark returned. Clark wonders why she didn't tell him about the bugs once he returned and Chloe apologizes. On the footage, they discover that Jor-El knocked Chloe out to protect her and then was captured. Clark realizes that Tess is responsible and Chloe and Oliver try to stop him, but he superspeeds off to confront Tess. In his headquarters, Zod confronts the captive Jor-El and demands that he tell them the secret of his powers. He says given what Zod has done for him, it's the least that Jor-El could do. The Past Jor-El finishes completions on the Orb as Zod arrives. The scientist explains that the Orb is ready, as are the Stones of Knowledge. Now the two of them must place their DNA in the Orb. Zod asks Jor-El to use the DNA of his son to secretly bring the boy back to life. Jor-El warns that the process is imperfect but Zod refuses to take no for an answer. He wonders how Jor-El can refuse his request, and what he would do in Zod's place. When Jor-El still refuses, Zod says that his friend is now dead to him. The Present Zod tries to force Jor-El to reveal his powers by beating him. Jor-El tells him that he used blue kryptonite to strip all the clones of their powers when they were placed in the Orb. Zod still believes Jor-El has some secret to maintaining his own powers and demands answers. Jor-El reveals that Krypton is gone because of Zod: the original launched a military coup and destroyed the planet rather accept defeat. Jor-El sympathizes with Zod's pain over the loss of his son, and Zod realizes that Jor-El must have a son to claim sympathy and to know what happened to Krypton after his departure. Zod orders his soldiers to release Jor-El so they can follow him to the latter's son. Clark goes to see Tess and angrily demands to know where his father is. Tess feigns ignorance at first until Clark grabs her by the throat and hoists her into the air. She points out that he has finally revealed his alien origins and powers, and then explains she placed a tracking device on Jor-El, knowing Zod would take him. She could then find Zod and his soldiers. Clark has her locate the tracking signal and she determines that Jor-El is at the farm. Clark superspeeds there only to find that someone has murdered Jor-El. With his dying breath, Jor-El praises his son and then dies. Later, Oliver comes to visit Clark and insist that Jor-El was a true hero, sacrificing himself for Chloe and to preserve Clark's secret. Clark wonders if he'll ever live up to his father's heroism but Oliver assures him that he has nothing to be ashamed of. Oliver tells Clark that Chloe is using her resources to find the killer and that he has Clark's back, and Clark insists that they'll bring Jor-El's killer to justice. Chloe checks her footage from the Kent farm and discovers that Jor-El came to Smallville for another reason: to recover a piece of technology. Clark buries his father in the woods and burns the El insignia into his marker. He admits that he can't save Zod because of the monster that he's become. As Clark speaks to the grave, he's unaware that a triumphant Zod is watching from the shadows. ---- Trivia ---- Notes ---- Quotes ---- Character Appearances Category:List of Episodes